A Birthday Story
by whitetyger123
Summary: It's schoolgirl-cheesesculpture's birthday, so I wrote a short story about Alfred and the boy next door.


Canada was watching his provinces, and tilted his head as he saw Quebec with sparklers, noise makers, and fireworks. "Jean-Mark, is there a special occasion today?" He asked politely, having an urge to repeat it in French.

"But of course! It is schoolgirl-cheesesculpture's birthday today, and she is in Quebec! How could you not know that? That means I should become my own country... if you give me money, non?" He smiled, putting a party hat on.

Shaking his head at the 'own country' comment, Matthew took one of the party hats. "Well, if it's schoolgirl-cheesesculpture's birthday, I guess I have to celebrate as well!" He noticed that British Colombia seemed to be glaring at Quebec, but couldn't figure out why.

"Hey Matt! Congrats on preserving your National Igloo!" America said, running into the room. "This guy just told me about it... wow fireworks? But the Fourth of July is already over!"

Giving a laugh, Canada handed his brother a hat as well. "No, it's schoolgirl-cheesesculpture's birthday."

Putting on the hat, Alfred smiled. "Is that your president?"

And now onto the story.

.oOo.

"Goodbye, Alfred-san" Kiku said, bowing to his friend before heading home.

Smiling, Alfred waved then turned around to head to his house. In the lawn across from his house, he saw a boy about his age, sitting on the grass and smiling at him. "Hi. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

The boy gave a shy smile, standing up. "No, well I guess I am new here. I'm Matthew, by the way." Alfred had expected him to shake his hand, but Matthew just kept it by his side. Maybe he was just so used to his father always insisting on shaking hands.

"I'm Alfred. I live just over there." He pointed to his house, right across the street. "You know, you kind of look like me. Weird, hey? So, I haven't seen any moving vans around here. When did you move in?"

Looking to the ground, Matthew seemed nervous. "Well, my family has lived here for about nine years. But when I was born, I wasn't very healthy, so this is the first time I have been home." It didn't look like he was sick, but maybe it was internally or something. That would make sense.

Nodding, Alfred looked back at his house. "Well, I should get going. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for a shake, but Matthew still didn't move his hand, so he quickly put it down. Maybe it was something with the sickness.

"Nice to meet you, as well." There was a strange twinkle in his eyes as Matthew said that, but Alfred passed it off for a trick of the light.

.oOo.

"So you're not going to school right now?" Alfred asked, sitting in the grass on Matthew's front lawn. It had been about a week since they met, and it was nice to actually have someone his own age living so close.

Shaking his head, Matthew brushed his hand lightly over the tops of the grass, not even making them move. "No, I don't need to go to school. There is no point." He sometimes said strange things like this, but it was just a funny little quirk of his, Alfred had noticed.

Laying on the grass, Alfred laughed. "Man, I wish I didn't have to go to school. Are you an only child? I've never seen anyone else here." Now that he said it, he wasn't sure the last time he had seen someone in this house. They were probably always visiting Matthew in the hospital or something.

"No, I have a brother. He is older by two minutes." He smiled, for a rare moment looking truly happy. Alfred was to find that the only time this happened was when he was talking about his brother.

"Maybe I should meet him. If he's as fun as you are."

.oOo.

Sitting down for dinner, Alfred grinned at the smell of hamburger. His mom hardly ever made something not fancy, but when she did, it was great. "Burgers on a Friday. Can't get any better than this."

Smiling, Frances put down a plate. "Why were you so late from school today? Video games with Kiku again?" He was such a nice boy, she was glad her son had such a good friend. They had been a little worried that he would get in with the wrong crowd, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"I was with the boy across the street." They could have just looked out the window to see him.

"Across the street?" Arthur asked, sitting down at his spot. "I thought that place was empty." He hadn't seen anyone there for years. Unless they were vampires and only went outside at night. But he knew vampires weren't real. Fairies yes, but not vampires.

Starting to make his burger, Alfred nodded. "Yeah, I thought so too, but he said that he had been in the hospital, so I figure they were usually there." His brother probably was there all the time, because he would have remembered seeing another guy his age over there. Speaking of the brother, he still hadn't met him.

.oOo.

"My birthday is coming up." Alfred smiled to his friend, intent on inviting Matthew. "We're going to the movies. You should come along." He sat down on the grass, as always.

Giving a small smile, Matthew twirled a strange curl of hair between his fingers. "I don't know if I can. I can't really leave here, you see." Alfred understood, but was disappointed. Matthew's parents probably just wanted to make sure he was alright, and didn't fall sick again.

"When is your birthday? I already know what I should get you." He had found a cute polar bear stuffy that would suit him just perfectly, which was strange.

Glancing to the tree which was swaying in the breeze, Matthew bit his lip. "July third." He said quietly, a faraway look in his eyes. Maybe he had never really had a birthday party before. This made Alfred even more determined.

As soon as he heard the date, his mouth fell open. "Seriously? So is mine! What are the chances! That's crazy! But awesome that we were both born so close to Independence day." Of all the days they could have been born, it was actually the same one!

.oOo.

"Alfred-san, I was wondering if you could play a new video game with me." Kiku said, as they got closer to his friend's house. They hadn't been playing lately, so he was always stuck with the one player games. It didn't matter, because he liked those as well, but it would be nice to play the multi-player games again.

Looking to his friend, Alfred gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, but Matthew's already waiting for me." He indicated the blond, standing by the big tree. "Maybe on the weekend! Does it have zombies?" He loved those games almost as much as the alien games.

Ignoring the question, Kiku was trying to see who Alfred was pointing to. "I do not see anyone. Where is he?" All he could see was a tree and off in the distance an old man walking his dog.

Lifting an eyebrow, Alfred pointed again. "He's right there. Wearing a red sweater. How can you miss him?" It wasn't like he was the same color as the tree or the grass, so he couldn't _not_ see him.

Shrugging, Kiku decided to give up trying to find him. "I still cannot see him, but I will believe you that he is there. Goodbye, Alfred-san, I will see you at school tomorrow." He gave a smile, before heading off to his own house.

Frowning, Alfred went over to Matthew. "This is so weird. My friend that was here just now said he couldn't see you. Must be blind, hey?" He laughed, shouldering his backpack.

Giving a small smile, Matthew shook his head. "No, it happens quite often. Most people can't see me. I guess I blend in, or they can see right through me." He sat down, leaning against the tree. "But you can see me, so those things don't matter."

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, I'll be right back, just going to drop off my bag at home." Alfred headed across the road to his own house, opening the door to the smell of incense burning. "Hey mom, dad. I'm hanging out with Matthew for a bit. Should be back for supper."

Looking up, Frances smiled at the name. "Matthew?" Her French accent made it sound strange, but it seemed to fit so well in her mouth. "Is that the boy across the street?"

Grinning, Alfred nodded. "Haven't I ever told you his name before? It's Matthew Williams."

Eyes going wide, Arthur glanced at his wife. "Matthew Williams? Are you sure?" His son nodded, and they exchanged another glance. "What does he look like? I don't think I have seen him yet." Obviously it was just a coincidence. It was impossible.

Wondering why his parents were acting so weird, Alfred continued. "He... looks like me actually. He even has similar glasses." It was cool how much they looked alike. It made him happy.

Trying to stifle her gasp, Frances looked away so he wouldn't see her reaction. They looked alike? How could this be? "Um... is there anything else interesting about him?" She asked, voice quivering slightly.

Putting a comforting arm around her, Arthur kept a cool face. "Yes, anything he has told you?"

"Um... well he has an older twin brother... oh and we have the same birthday." Alfred watched as his mom seemed to almost start sobbing. "Are you alright? Did I forget something?" Was it someone's birthday? Anniversary?

"She's alright." Arthur said, grabbing her hand and mouthing 'hormones' behind her back. "Go on and play with your friend."

Once he was gone, Frances turned around, eyes puffy. "Arthur, his name is Matthew Williams!" Her accent always became more pronounced when she was upset, almost impossible to decipher unless it was her husband, who had been with her long enough to be used to it.

Shaking his head, Arthur looked away. "It's impossible. We changed our last name after that, and Matthew was a still-born! How could that be him out there?" He had to stay rational. That was the only way this would work out. "Alfred couldn't have known, he was just being born at the same time." Well, two minutes ahead, but still.

Tears now falling down her face, Frances stumbled to the window. "Maybe being in the womb together made his subconscious know Matthew! Maybe he doesn't even really know about it, but he knows!" She looked out the window, confirming her thoughts. She could only see Alfred outside, near the tree across the road.

Looking beside her, Arthur sighed. "He can't be imaginary. But they do look a lot alike..." He had hair like Frances, but everything else looked like Alfred.

"What are you talking about? Only Alfred is out there." She said, the tears slowing down now because of her confusion.

"You don't see him?" Arthur asked, now also confused. The boy was right there, in a red shirt, talking to Alfred. But... was it just his ageing eyes, or did his outline look slightly fuzzy? Then the Brit gave a gasp. Maybe it wasn't just fairies he could see...

_My family has lived here for about nine years._

_I have a brother. He is older by two minutes._

_Most people can't see me.  
_

_

* * *

_Hi everyone! Hope you all liked this. It was (obviously) for schoolgirl-cheesesculpture's birthday. She is all the way in Quebec *glares* so this is all she gets. And for the first part, you might not understand everything unless you're Canadian... So I changed their birthday to be on the same day, and I picked a day in between. And yes, his mother is femFrance. I wasn't sure if she has a fan name, so I just looked up girl French names, and Frances was one so I used it for obvious reasons. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_  
_


End file.
